


Contagio - Nella profondità della tua anima

by Rota



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: «Gli eroi sono persone fenomenali! I migliori!»Makoto guardò quindi l’espressione di lui. Così felice, così entusiasta, così sinceramente commossa.«Da grande lo sarò anche io!»[Partecipa al contest "Un fiume di Soumate!Au" indetto da rhys89 sul Forum di EFP]





	1. Livello Uno: nascita, esistenza

* **Titolo:** Contagio - Nella profondità della tua anima  
***Nickname forum e autore/autrice:** Rota23/Rota  
***Fandom:** Free!  
***Personaggi // pairing:** Sousuke Yamazaki, Makoto Tachibana, Un po’ tutti // SouMako (principale), cenni di altri pair  
***Soulmate!AU scelto** : _33\. Everyone has weak powers, but when soulmates are together their powers are amplified_  
***Localizzazione:** SuperHero!Au (non faccio riferimenti alla trama originaria, praticamente di alcun tipo)  
***Generi:** Introspettivo, Sentimentale  
***Avvertimenti:** AU, Shonen ai, Raccolta  
***NdA:** Alla fine della raccolta!  
***Partecipa al contest** “Un fiume di Soulmate!AU! indetto da rhys89 sul Forum di EFP  
  


# Contagio  
-

## Nella profondità della tua anima

  
  
  
  
  
**Titolo del capitolo:** _Livello Uno_ : nascita, esistenza  
**Numero parole:** 107  
  
  
  
«Guarda, Mako-chan! Gli eroi alla tv!»  
Il bambino, stretto con fin troppo amore tra le braccia di lei, alzò gli occhi dal proprio giocattolo e guardò lo schermo, mentre un uomo brillante mandava un segnale di vittoria alla videocamera.  
Brillò anche la voce del padre, seduto poco lontano sullo stesso tappeto, oltre quella dei gemelli in lotta.  
«Gli eroi sono persone fenomenali! I migliori!»  
Disinteressato all’eroe e al suo mate che si incontravano e si sorridevano, Makoto guardò quindi l’espressione di lui. Così felice, così entusiasta, così sinceramente commossa.  
Lo imitò, questa volta davvero contagiato, oltre che contagiante, dai sentimenti altrui.  
«Da grande lo sarò anche io!»


	2. Livello Due: primo legame

**Titolo del capitolo:** _Livello Due_ : primo legame  
**Numero parole:** 494  
  
  
   
Che l’adolescenza fosse un grande problema era risaputo: il controllo non ancora fermo dei propri poteri portava a situazioni alle volte spiacevoli, strane e imprevedibili, grottesche e divertenti, solo rarissime volte pericolose. D’altronde, quasi nessuno a quell’età aveva ancora incontrato il proprio mate, e quindi superato il livello uno della propria potenza.  
Solo qualcuno sfiorava il livello due, mentre qualcuno, addirittura, era rimasto a livello zero.  
Per Makoto Tachibana, il problema diventò però enorme quando, in mezzo a una folla di persone che stavano festeggiando l’annuale festival della cultura, che univa tutte le scuole del distretto in una singola area, gli venne il dubbio di non aver preso i soppressori. Eppure, era nella sua memoria: dopo la solita tazza di late quella mattina aveva recuperato le medicine dalla mensola.  
Poteva essere un ricordo della mattina precedente, o quella ancora prima, anzi doveva essere così, perché i brividi che gli stavano attraversando tutto il corpo non avevano altra spiegazione.  
Doveva allontanarsi.  
Avanti di qualche passo, Haruka si accorse che l’amico si era fermato, si voltò verso di lui. Solo dopo averlo visto, si preoccupò. Prima che riuscisse a dire qualcosa, Makoto alzò gli occhi ai suoi e, colto da ancora più spavento, corse via.  
Si fece largo tra persone con divise diverse, odori di cibo e bancarelle di ogni tipo, dimentico per qualche istante della sua solita cortesia.  
Li sentiva – sentiva i loro sentimenti, distintamente, ed era abbastanza sicuro di star comunicando a loro anche la propria paura, perché più di una persona si fece in disparte ben prima che lui si avvicinasse.  
Finita la fila di bancarelle, corse più veloce. Seguì le mura della scuola, oltre il giardino e le basse aiuole, arrivando a rifugiarsi nei pressi della palestra. Con il fiato corto si fermò, ginocchia e mani a terra.  
Eppure, il suo corpo tremava ancora. Anche libero degli effetti del suo Contagio, il suo corpo reagiva alla presenza di qualcuno in una maniera talmente differente dal solito che Makoto ne era quasi terrorizzato.  
Alzò gli occhi e si guardò attorno, per trovare una causa a tutto quello.  
A quel punto, lo vide: un ragazzo della sua stessa età, con il fiato corto quanto il suo, che lo fissava stranito con occhi spalancati e le braccia rigide, ai fianchi. Indossava una divisa scura, non l’aveva mai visto prima.  
Doveva aver corso, forse per seguirlo, forse spinto dal suo stesso sentimento. No, Makoto sentì che era questa la ragione, perché il cuore di lui glielo disse chiaramente, con una schiettezza del tutto nuova. Non aveva mai percepito i sentimenti di qualcuno a quella maniera, il suo cervello ne stava quasi impazzendo.  
Quando incrociarono gli occhi, l’altro digrignò i denti e si raggomitolò in avanti. Makoto vide, e sentì, il suo dolore fisico, vide le sue braccia vibrare così forte che a quel punto capì.  
Sousuke lanciò un ringhio e toccò terra, sfogando il proprio Gettito: dove le sue dita si appoggiarono, si aprì una crepa.


	3. Livello Tre: espansione o vibrazione

**Titolo del capitolo:** _Livello Tre_ : espansione o vibrazione  
 **Numero parole:** 2324  
  
  
  
Si era addormentato con la faccia appoggiata sulla superficie del tavolo.  
Sbatté le palpebre più volte prima di ricordarsi finalmente dove fosse, e con non poca vergogna rizzò la schiena e sorrise al padrone di casa.  
«Scusami, Haru. Dev’essere stato un momento di stanchezza.»  
Il ragazzo si fermò poco distante dal tavolo, con i bicchieri sporchi e vuoti tra le dita, e si limitò a fissarlo senza proferire parola. Poteva ben intuire la ragione del suo comportamento.  
Anche se Makoto non era l’unico a soffrire per la situazione, le sue motivazioni erano più che legittime – e anche senza un potere specifico che ne ampliasse l’empatia, Haruka era il suo migliore amico e non rimaneva indifferente al suo tormento interiore.  
Il padrone di casa lo lasciò da solo al tavolo, raggiungendo Rin in cucina in pochi passi e quindi appoggiando ciò che reggeva tra le mani nel lavello, accanto ai piatti sporchi e le posate. Rin si lamentò abbastanza di avere altre stoviglie da lavare, Makoto non sentì la risposta di Haruka ma capì dall’alzarsi del tono di voce dell’altro che non doveva essere stata una frase molto gentile.  
Makoto sorrise nella loro direzione, appena preoccupato.  
Poi si guardò attorno, istintivamente, come alla ricerca di qualcosa: vide solo la giacca di Sousuke appoggiata lì dove prima sedeva il ragazzo, durante la cena. Il posto però era vuoto, così come il resto della stanza.  
Appena più triste, si volse verso il televisore lasciato acceso, unica compagnia che gli era rimasta; non si sarebbe fatto consolare dai crostoni di pizza lasciata nel cartone, tantomeno dal poco riso che era ancora nella ciotola, assieme alle verdure grigliate e a quelle sott’aceto. La torta era ancora nel frigo, aspettava soltanto che il padrone di casa avesse voglia di tagliarla per essere mangiata.  
Una festa intima, piccola quel tanto che bastava per tentare di cacciare certi pensieri dalla testa.  
Gli occhi ancora stanchi di Makoto captarono diverse immagini in movimento, colorate e molto vivaci. Pareva che anche quella sera una coppia di eroi avesse fatto il proprio eroico lavoro e avesse catturato dei famigerati criminali. Lo dicevano le immagini, lo annunciava il telecronista con voce sfavillante, lo ribadivano le scritte allusive che scorrevano veloci alla base dello schermo. Makoto aveva sentito quei due nomi così spesso che ormai sapeva tutto, di quell’uomo e di quella donna: ovviamente il loro nome di battaglia, alcuni soprannomi dati per imprese passate e occasioni particolari, poteri e specialità, abilità emerse dopo che si erano legati come mate, gusti in fatto di cibo e molte altre cose ancora. Pettegolezzi e nozioni che li rendevano umani e straordinari assieme, alla portata di tutti.  
Il suo ragazzo gli aveva domandato, una volta, quanto quelle informazioni fossero utili, e perché fosse così necessario per quel certo tipo di comunicazione renderle tanto fruibili. Lui non aveva saputo rispondere, e aveva cominciato a porsi molte domande a riguardo.  
Ma era anche vero che Sousuke trovava irritanti cose che per lui erano normalissime.  
Però, non poté proprio trattenersi quando vide quell’eroe sorridere soddisfatto e dire a tutto il pubblico che la città era salva, i suoi abitanti non correvano alcun pericolo. Il suo cuore batté di emozione sincera, un’ammirazione quasi innata che aveva sentito nel petto da che conservava memoria.  
Lo scosse dai propri pensieri l’arrivo di Rin, che si sedette al tavolo davanti a lui. A Makoto non servì adoperare il proprio potere per capire quali fossero i suoi sentimenti, perché l’espressione che aveva sul volto e quei suoi gesti così burberi, nel sedersi al proprio posto sbattendo i gomiti sul tavolo, non lasciavano alcun dubbio.  
Lo aiutò a distribuire i piattini di plastica e i bicchieri puliti, sorridendogli nella maniera più dolce possibile.  
Rin sbuffò, ma tentò ugualmente di trattenere almeno con lui la propria irritazione.  
«Vai a chiamare Sousuke, che così mangiamo la torta!»  
Makoto si alzò prima di considerare un particolare.  
«Dov’è andato, esattamente?»  
Rin sbuffò di nuovo.  
«Ha detto che sarebbe andato fuori.»  
  
Lo trovò fuori dalla porta d’ingresso, su quel muretto che si innalzava appena oltre la piccola aiuola di sterpi ed erbacce incolte, mezzo passo prima della strada che dava alla scalinata verso la cima della collina e quindi anche alla scalinata che dava verso la riva del mare, più in basso.  
Immobile, fissava il vuoto finché non lo percepì arrivare.  
«Ti sei svegliato.»  
Gli sorrise d’istinto, sollevando le spalle assieme agli angoli della bocca.  
«Haru ha tirato fuori la torta dal frigo!»  
Ma non vedendo reazioni, né alcun accenno di movimento, lasciò che la porta si chiudesse alle sue spalle e quindi qualche secondo di silenzio passasse, prima di provare ancora.  
«Dovremmo rientrare per…»  
Non finì la frase e Sousuke non gli rispose.  
Da dentro l’abitazione, cominciarono ad alzarsi urla ben udibili. Makoto non avrebbe mai desiderato sentire determinate parole, e si sforzò di non prestare troppa attenzione a quello che Haruka e Rin si stessero dicendo. Gli bastava soltanto il tono, terribile, che stavano usando.  
Sospirò e si avvicinò all’altro.  
«Litigano ancora.»  
«È logico.»  
Logico: prendere decisioni difficili porta sempre a contrasti, perché molto viene portato allo scoperto. Intenzioni, sentimenti, aspettative. Punti di rottura così estremamente fragili.  
Specialmente per qualcuno che non condivideva alcun legame predestinato – e che sapeva perfettamente che, da qualche parte nel mondo, un’altra persona avrebbe preso quel posto così speciale.  
Makoto era certo che era stato per amore di Haruka che Rin aveva deciso di andarsene, definitivamente, in qualche accademia per Proto Eroi, quelli che ancora non avevano trovato il mate ma non per questo desideravano una vita normale, semplice, da comune cittadino. Ne era pieno il mondo, sia di accademie sia di agenzie in grado di rintracciare mate; quanto fossero efficaci nel reale, l’una e l’altra, era tutta un’altra questione.  
Tuttavia, era una situazione che lasciava a prescindere l’amaro in bocca.  
Loro erano stato fortunati, in un certo senso.  
Makoto sospirò ancora.  
«Pensi che si possa fare qualcosa per aiutarli?»  
«Non sono affari nostri. Certe questioni non si possono risolvere con l’aiuto di qualcun altro.»  
Gli sorrise stanco, la sua mente e la sua bocca ricordarono le parole di un vecchio eroe, che però si colorarono molto di ironia pesante.  
«Anche gli eroi hanno dei limiti, giusto?»  
Non sarebbe stato in grado di fare nulla per il suo migliore amico.  
Ma ci fu qualcosa nello sguardo di Sousuke che, alle sue parole, cambiò. Makoto non osò chiedergli nulla, così il silenzio tra di loro divenne grave per qualche istante.  
Poi tentò di nuovo.  
«Dovremmo rientrare, altrimenti si fa tardi. E poi la torta si scioglie.»  
Non interessava neppure a lui davvero, e questo si percepì anche senza che lui comunicasse in qualche modo i propri sentimenti, attraverso Contagio. Per questo motivo non si sorprese che il ragazzo accanto a sé non dicesse nulla, perseverando in un silenzio quasi stoico.  
Non osò sospirare, affranto dalla situazione. Rimasero in silenzio, vicini, a lasciarsi carezzare dalla brezza dell’inizio di Marzo. La primavera era alle porte e la temperatura stava aumentando, i primi germogli verdi spuntavano sempre meno timidi nel terriccio dei terrazzamenti sulla collina.  
Il segno di un nuovo inizio.  
Sousuke guardò in alto, al cielo stellato sgombro di nuvole.  
«Vorrei che questa notte non finisse mai.»  
Makoto imitò il gesto di lui per istinto, ma le parole che pronunciò lo sorpresero non poco. Sia per quel brusco e così tanto drastico cambio di argomento, sia perché non riusciva a capirne il significato. Possedeva un animo romantico, non aveva il potere di leggere la mente delle persone.  
Per sua fortuna, Sousuke non si limitò a quella prima sentenza, ma continuò il proprio pensiero.  
«Che non ci fosse un domani da rincorrere.»  
Così, Makoto capì perfettamente.  
A quel punto però, non riuscì davvero a trattenere un sospiro, a lasciar cadere verso il basso le spalle e a socchiudere gli occhi, impiastricciando sul viso un’espressione davvero mortificata – come se non bastasse già il tono della voce sussurrata.  
«Nessuno di noi può fermare il tempo, Sousuke.»  
«Sarebbe stato utile un potere del genere.»  
«Non essere stupido. A quale scopo usarlo?»  
Sousuke indurì la voce e si voltò a guardarlo: era così duro, sarcastico e cinico. Come un sasso spigoloso contro il fianco.  
«A quale scopo, mi chiedi?»  
Contagio vibrò, nel petto del ragazzo, stimolato dalla vibrazione appassionata di Gettito. Si richiamavano l’un l’altro, perché era questo che voleva dire essere mate: reagire a una presenza, dal profondo dell’essenza, in modo irresistibile.  
Anche Makoto reagì alle sue parole, benché il tono della sua voce non risultò neppure sotto sforzo sferzante quanto il suo, fu ugualmente spigoloso e pungente.  
«Hai forse paura di qualcosa? O ti piace sentire il tuo migliore amico urlare così?»  
Accennò con un capo la casa accanto a loro, ben chiusa dalla porta d’ingresso. Era un colpo al punto debole di Sousuke, e lo sapeva benissimo, perché se era vero che lui era legato ad Haruka da un’estrema amicizia, lo stesso poteva dirsi per Sousuke e Rin.  
Ma era di qualcun’altro che Sousuke era preoccupato, e glielo fece capire subito.  
«Vorrei che tu non fossi costretto a fare qualcosa che non vuoi.»  
Il suo cruccio cedette, a quelle parole. Come d’incanto.  
Tentò di toccarlo con la spalla e stabilire un contatto fisico, oltre che emotivo e spirituale, e Sousuke non si sottrasse alla cosa – non si mosse da dove era, lasciando che Makoto quasi gli scivolasse addosso.  
«Ne abbiamo già parlato, Sousuke.»  
«Certo, lo so! E tutte le volte che lo abbiamo fatto, tu mi hai chiuso il tuo cuore.»  
Spalancò gli occhi, incredulo: era la prima volta che gli confessava una cosa del genere. Non si era neanche accorto di come avesse alzato la voce, e l’altro pure, e quanto freddi fossero i loro corpi.  
Sousuke non si fermò, ormai che l’argine era completamente distrutto, e Gettito vibrava così forte, rilasciando una tale scarica di potenza ed energia tutt’assieme.  
Ma non stava crepando muri o pavimenti, questa volta, quanto certezze e pensieri, rassicurazioni e menzogne del suo mate.  
«Mi comunichi sempre gioia, rabbia, felicità, ma mai mi hai detto niente riguardo questo! Hai sempre controllato il tuo Contagio!»  
Abbassò lo sguardo, perché Makoto non riusciva ancora a rispondergli, interdetto.  
Smise di urlare.  
«Qual è il senso di essere il tuo mate se devo temere anche io il tuo potere? Se devo essere un estraneo come tutti gli altri?»  
Makoto tentò di prendergli la mano, e questa volta Sousuke non glielo permise.  
«Sousuke, tu non sei un estr-»  
«Le tue sono solo parole, Makoto. Sei ancora così nonostante tutto.»  
Da quando avevano scoperto di essere mate, erano passati ormai tre anni. Tanti, da un certo punto di vista, decisamente sufficienti per costruire un buon legame; pochi, se coincidono con l’adolescenza e lo sbocciare acerbo di una maturità appena accennata, specialmente dei poteri. Makoto e Sousuke erano maturati fisicamente molto, diventando uomini prima di molti dei loro compagni, proprio grazie a questo, ma la tempesta emotiva e ormonale non li aveva risparmiati, in nessuna delle proprie conseguenze.  
La verità era che trovare un mate a quella giovane età poteva essere più che altro un calvario. Cambiamenti del corpo, cambiamenti di umore, cambiamenti di tutto. La stimolazione e l’approfondirsi dei poteri era il tocco finale per far crollare gli spiriti più fragili, che di solito non reggevano.  
Si diceva che l’età ideale per legarsi al proprio mate fossero tra i venti e i venticinque, ma Makoto e Sousuke non avevano certo scelto di incontrarsi, tantomeno di essere quello che erano.  
La loro fortuna era stata di aver avuto accanto figure adulte preparate, magari un po’ sorprese ma sicuramente capaci di intervenire in loro aiuto. Erano stati educati al legame tra mate, erano stati guidati a scoprire i livelli nuovi che Contagio e Gettito potevano raggiungere, senza che questa cosa li distruggesse o distruggesse loro.  
Sapevano tutto ciò che c’era da sapere a livello teorico, in particolar modo il fatto che il loro destino era uno e uno soltanto: rimanere per sempre assieme, e diventare eroi. Questo potevano fare due mate registrati, e davvero poco altro.  
L’indomani, non soltanto Rin sarebbe partito per il proprio futuro. Ed era così strano pensare a quanto sarebbe cambiato.  
Lui non era il solo ad avere paura.  
Calmò il battito del proprio cuore, e moderò la propria voce.  
«Va bene.»  
Sousuke alzò lo sguardo a lui, sorpreso che avesse rotto il silenzio, e sorpreso anche che gli stesse offrendo le mani perché le afferrasse. Con una smorfia, e qualche secondo di indecisione, gliele prese.  
Sentì Contagio come non lo aveva mai sentito prima. Lo invase completamente, arrivando dalla superficie della pelle fino alle ossa, penetrandolo in ogni cellula – Makoto non aveva mai fatto una cosa del genere con lui, e Sousuke sapeva solamente che avrebbe potuto, con più forza e più allenamento, addirittura arrivare a ordinare a qualcuno di uccidersi.  
Tremò, sentendolo dentro l’anima. Ma così come Makoto fu in lui, Makoto gli permise di invaderlo: questo era il livello tre.  
Percepirono oltre la pelle tutto quello che c’era, uno spettro d’acqua limpida nel quale ammirarsi completamente nudi, senza difesa. E sentirono il dolore, la paura, lo sconforto. Sentirono il calore, la rassicurazione.  
Sentirono l’amore, in una punta bollente.  
Aprirono gli occhi lentamente che era ancora buio.  
«Sousuke…»  
«Makoto.»  
Soffici, come le carezze che le mani rese ruvide da Gettito di Sousuke diede al suo viso, e come i capelli di Makoto su cui appoggiò la propria fronte. Con i propri sensi, lo sentì respirare piano.  
«Non urlano più…»  
«Si saranno stancati anche loro.»  
Chiuse ancora gli occhi. Sapeva che Sousuke sarebbe rimasto lì, ancora per un bel po’.  
«Ehi, Makoto.»  
«Sì?»  
«Vorrei vedere l’alba.»  
«Ma domani noi-»  
Si fermò, prima di dire parole che non avevano senso.  
Gli sorrise, sicuro che l’altro ancora aveva le palpebre schiuse, seppure di poco, seppure come un sottile arco di luna.  
Non servì neanche azionare Contagio per percepire tutti i suoi sentimenti, a quel punto.  
«Va bene, Sousuke. Guarderemo l’alba assieme.»  



	4. Livello Quattro, Cinque: eroe

**Titolo del capitolo** : _Livello Quattro, Cinque_ : eroe  
 **Numero parole:** 2460  
   
   
  
  
   
   
Seduto sulla panca, si piega in avanti verso il pavimento e assicura la protezione alle caviglie e alla pianta dei propri piedi. I cuscinetti morbidi, rivestiti di plastica scura e pieghevole, aderiscono perfettamente alla sua pelle e la supportano, compattando tutta l’articolazione.  
Lo stesso fanno le ginocchiere, i polsini e la struttura che segue il resto delle braccia meccaniche.  
Chiude gli occhi per qualche secondo quando raddrizza di nuovo la schiena, le spalle tese e i muscoli della mascella serrati. Richiama a sé tutta la propria concentrazione, e sente che qualcosa dentro il suo petto vibra.  
Schiude le palpebre, e la prima cosa che vede dall’altra parte del campo magnetico, separato da una protezione isolante, è lui: gli sta sorridendo.  
«È tempo. Se sei pronto, entra.»  
Sousuke alza lo sguardo, oltre le grate di metallo e in direzione delle vetrate dei pannelli di controllo. Dietro i vetri protettori, sa esserci persone che lo stanno guardando, studiando, osservando con massimo scrupolo. Niente di diverso dall’ordinaria amministrazione.  
Si alza quindi dalla panca e procede in avanti. Due dottori in camice bianco, con maschere di protezione sul viso, lo lasciano passare e gli tengono aperta la porta della gabbia del campo, chiudendola alle sue spalle quando vi è entrato.  
Basta solo un passo che sente il campo attivarsi, attorno a sé. Ma è debole, qualcosa che possa essere azionato soltanto manualmente, perché il vero potere risiede al suo interno: attorno al suo cuore, epicentro di tutto.  
Passo dopo passo, si fa al centro del campo; all’interno della propria gabbia, persino Makoto si prepara e assume la tipica posa che sempre mantiene quando lui e il compagno vengono esaminati a quel modo. Forse un po’ per scena, forse proprio per agevolare il proprio potere – che, a differenza di quello di Sousuke, funziona quasi come un liquido, scorre e poi inonda.  
Lui, invece, è pura energia che scoppia.  
Quando attiva il campo magnetico, le luci appese al soffitto cominciano a lampeggiare di verde, debolmente. Sente i peli rizzarsi alla prima onda di scarica elettrica, dolce e malleabile. Gettito serpeggia placido e si annida sui suoi polpastrelli di ferro, sensibilissimi e in perfetto sincronismo col sistema nervoso, formicolando come la sensazione di star accarezzando un gattino spelacchiato.  
Il livello tre viene raggiunto con calma, perché i sensori di controllo possano registrare l’elevarsi dell’energia nel campo. Dentro il cuore cominciano le vibrazioni tipiche del contatto con Makoto, e Contagio pian piano si rivela alla sua percezione. Guarda il compagno, ma lui tiene le palpebre chiuse, concentrato.  
C’è una punta di preoccupazione nel suo potere che non può nascondergli, essendo così in sintonia con lui. Soltanto una punta, e basta per creare quell’intimità che è tutta loro, oltre qualsiasi congegno che li controlla e registra ogni cosa.  
Sousuke sa che può donarsi a lui, perché è totalmente sincero nel suo cuore.  
Qualcosa scatta, le braccia si alzano all’improvviso dai suoi fianchi in alto, nel vuoto. Il campo magnetico vibra forte, rivelando fasci di luce biancastra che danzano come saette lungo le barre di contenimento.  
Contagio è lì, presente.  
Makoto aziona il livello quattro, l’interruttore della luce. Il corpo di Sousuke viene scosso visibilmente, tutti i capelli si rizzano sulla sua testa, la sua mente si chiude per lo sforzo e il dolore e i suoi occhi si rivoltano all’indietro, per non essere feriti dall’energia che gli scorre in una seconda pelle senza penetrarlo. Dall’interno all’esterno, mai il contrario – e tutto su ordine di Makoto.  
Sono ancora lì assieme, l’uno nelle mani dell’altro, l’uno nella volontà dell’altro.  
Si avvicinano così tanto al livello cinque, senza mai toccarlo davvero. Trattengono, trattengono, e poi la luce smette all’improvviso di lampeggiare e diventa rossa, inondando la sala di una coloritura sanguigna.  
«Rilascia.»  
Il corpo di Sousuke urla e si piega in avanti, le mani che sono diventate pesanti martelli vengono sbattute a terra e l’energia viene rilasciata di colpo: un’onda bianca illumina tutto, talmente forte da piegare le barre di contenimento e persino le vetrate davanti al corpo degli scienziati mentre distrugge, in alto, la sirena rossa.  
Makoto si guarda attorno per qualche secondo. Ha dovuto interrompere il contatto con il cuore di Sousuke, per non contagiarlo troppo, e non ha altri mezzi se non la semplice sensibilità esterna.  
Ma quando capisce che né lui né il suo mate sono più in pericolo di vita, e la prova è andata a buon fine, ancora prima di rilassare la propria figura, apre la propria gabbia con un solo strattone e corre dal compagno in mezzo al campo magnetico, si accuccia a terra e lo abbraccia sorridendo.  
La mente di Sousuke torna lenta, si riaggancia alla realtà aiutata dal calore delle mani di lui. È madido di sudore, ma riesce a sorridergli quando, dopo diversi minuti, lo riconosce.  
   
  
«Magnifico! Magnifico davvero! Siete strati grandiosi, tutti e due! Riuscite a controllarvi molto meglio ora!»  
Goro Sasabe, primo direttore del Gruppo Sostegno Scientifico, li guarda con quell’orgoglio tipico dell’allenatore puntiglioso che vede i propri pupilli raggiungere finalmente l’apice della fama e della professionalità. Muove lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro e viceversa, chiudendo le braccia al petto e dondolandosi sui propri piedi, il busto avanti e indietro.  
Neppure i sorrisi di Makoto riescono a fermare la sua parlantina.  
«Anche i colleghi hanno visto le vostre capacità! Ormai siete eroi di professione, avete la stima e l’ammirazione di tutti! E i risultati confermano solo questo dato di fatto!»  
Si illumina il suo volto, ancora di più – come se una scarica di Gettito lo abbia investito appieno.  
«Potreste persino arrivare a gestire il Livello Cinque in laboratorio, di questo passo! Sarebbe un traguardo incredibile per tutti noi!»  
Sousuke si lascia sfuggire un borbottio piuttosto contrariato, e alza lo sguardo per qualche istante all’uomo così tanto entusiasta.  
«O un traguardo incredibile per la tua carriera.»  
Ma prima che Goro riesca anche solo a recepire quelle poche parole, e a elaborarne il significato, interviene lesto Makoto, che richiama la sua attenzione con estrema gentilezza. E anche una punta di Contagio, una morbida carezza di bontà.  
«Essere eroi è certamente un grande onore per noi. Non c’è cosa più nobile e gratificante che aiutare e proteggere la comunità!»  
Lo scienziato stringe tra le dita la cartella piena di fogli e resoconti, arrossendo su tutto il viso.  
Sousuke lo guarda torvo mentre continua a blaterale cose senza senso, e se non fosse per Makoto, che solerte risponde al suo entusiasmo e impedisce a lui di rispondere, finirebbe di cambiarsi e uscirebbe da quel laboratorio.  
Dopo quattro anni di Accademia, la cosa che ancora gli dà più fastidio è essere trattato a quella maniera, quasi essere eroi significasse soltanto Livelli, fama e gloria. Come se gli importasse qualcosa di finire su programmi della domenica mattina assieme a eroi veterani, dove vengono sezionati accuratamente per intrattenere il pubblico pagante con storie di ogni tipo. Makoto dice che fa parte del loro lavoro rilasciare interviste ogni certo intervallo di tempo, perché gli eroi devono mantenere un clima di stabile tranquillità e sicurezza.  
Solo in casi specifici, comunicare le emergenze, perché certo non interessa a nessuno sapere quanti e quali crimini ci sono ogni giorno, e perché il Governo ha sempre più necessità di eroi dichiarati.  
La sua fortuna è che Haruka Nanase è la star del momento, assieme al suo mate – un ragazzo con gli occhiali e la risata rumorosa: meno di due anni in Accademia ed erano già pronti per adempire al loro compito. Di fronte a tali prodigi, e allo strabiliante potere che Haruka ha donato alla sicurezza della comunità, persino una coppia precoce come quella sua e di Makoto perde incredibile visibilità.   
«… certo è incredibile cosa Contagio riesce a fare! Persino dominare la mente altrui! Se Yamazaki non fosse il tuo mate, ci sarebbe quasi da preoccuparsi!»  
Sousuke viene scosso così dai propri pensieri, brutalmente. Sente qualcosa di diverso vibrare nel suo cuore, e vede con la coda dell’occhio Makoto tergiversare sulle parole da usare come risposta.  
Poi, l’ennesimo sorriso.  
«Non potrei mai usare Contagio con qualcuno di diverso, sarebbe contro la legge.»  
Sousuke non commenta e lascia che Sasabe rida davanti a loro.  
«Certamente! Certamente!»  
Lo scienziato infine colpisce alla spalla prima l’uno e poi l’altro, un poco più piano Sousuke rispetto a Makoto, sorridendo.  
«Devo andare. A giovedì, ragazzi.»  
Rimasti soli all’interno dello spogliatoio, restano in silenzio per diverso tempo. Non hanno più nessuno attorno che li analizzi, niente addosso che registri gli impulsi di cervello e muscoli: soltanto umidità, una panca in mezzo alla stanza e degli armadietti numerati addossati ai muri.  
Makoto armadietto numero 345, Sousuke armadietto 346.  
Sousuke rompe il silenzio muovendo gli ingranaggi che partono dalle sue spalle, muovendo le braccia nel vuoto e osservando i propri polsi artificiali. Neanche il suo corpo originario era così perfetto.  
«Il signor Sasabe è un brav’uomo. Non perde occasione di incoraggiarci.»  
Alza lo sguardo a lui, imbrigliato nella solita espressione contrariata. Le braccia hanno uno scatto metallico.  
«Riesce a dire qualcosa di troppo in ogni situazione.»  
Lo sente sospirare quando non lo guarda più, il corpo molle di una stanchezza con mille ragioni ma nessuna in particolare.  
«Non pensi di essere troppo severo, Sousuke? Il suo lavoro è quello di seguirci e guidarci allo stesso tempo, è molto difficile!»  
«Dovrebbero scegliere persone più competenti per queste cose.»  
Makoto sa che il compagno è infastidito per una serie di cose, e che ciò che più lo muove sono una profonda preoccupazione nei suoi confronti e un senso di protezione innato per il quale hanno litigato troppe volte. Pensa sia vile accusarlo di qualcosa, o anche solo rimproverarlo più aspramente di così.  
Per questo, il tono che usa per richiamarlo poi ha tutt’altro sapore.  
«Sou…»  
Sousuke sente nel petto, nell’intimità dell’animo, qualcosa che vibra. Rilascia ogni tensione sgarbata e si volta piano.  
Quando gli cinge la vita, sente la sua pelle tendersi e il suo corpo fremere – non c’è bisogno della minima empatia per capirlo, anche se Makoto trattiene un’espressione di fastidio: le sue braccia sono ancora fredde. In compenso, le labbra con cui copre la bocca del compagno sono caldissime.  
«Quanto tempo?»  
«Cinque minuti.»  
Lo bacia ancora, mentre Makoto gli comunica tutto il bisogno che ha di essere stretto. È una reazione che ha d’istinto, nel corpo e nella mente, assieme a Contagio. I sensi di entrambi si espandono, anche se per qualche secondo appena, anche se dentro una stanza che non dona a loro la minima intimità necessaria.  
È prassi anche quella, prima di iniziare il turno di lavoro.  
Makoto si allontana da lui e appoggia la propria fronte contro la sua, sorridendo in modo triste.  
«Aaaaah-»  
Chiude gli occhi e Sousuke non lo interrompe.  
«Sai? Mi piacerebbe davvero avere il potere di fermare il tempo.»  
Fa un cenno col capo verso l’ingresso, per un istante sembra star guardando con odio qualche ombra nascosta.  
«E non dovere uscire da quella dannata porta.»  
Ora le mani del compagno sono calde, sui suoi fianchi. Nota che sono scese verso il basso, mentre era distratto dalle sue labbra, e l’angolo della sua bocca si curva morbidamente di nuovo. È pronto per baciarlo di nuovo.  
«Possiamo rimanere qui, se vuoi.»  
«No, non possiamo.»  
Lo guarda: gli occhi di Sousuke sono così limpidi e sicuri, capaci di spazzare via ogni nuvola di tempesta.  
Ricorda le preoccupazioni lontane, che hanno lasciato impronte indelebili. Sousuke ha sempre saputo quanto Makoto temesse il proprio potere e quanto avesse la netta consapevolezza che gli bastasse fare un errore, un errore davvero molto piccolo per fare dei danni terribili al suo spirito e alla sua mente. Contagio è un potere micidiale, difficilissimo da gestire.  
E come questa paura, questa sua insicurezza e questa sua ritrosia potesse combinarsi con la professione di eroe, Makoto se l’è chiesto a lungo – e lo ha chiesto anche a lui, implicitamente, quando gli invadeva l’animo col proprio.  
Lo vede mordersi le labbra mentre lui ribadisce il concetto: non c’è mai una sola possibilità, per loro.  
«Sì, possiamo.»  
Alla fine, Makoto sorride davvero.  
È sempre stato così, d’altronde. Gettito è quella scarica che serve a Makoto per sentire di nuovo la vita oltre a tutti i sentimenti che catalizza e fa propri, per percepire il ritmo del proprio cuore quando il frastuono altrui è assordante. Gettito scorre in lui come il sangue, trascinandolo via dal torpore.  
Aziona Contagio e sente la sua reazione, tra le cosce – Sousuke diventa così rosso all’improvviso, colto alla sprovvista.  
«Preferisco stringerti con Contagio e uscire con te.»  
«Per salvare il mondo?»  
Makoto non riesce a trattenersi dal ridere, ma le sue mani si stringono una il polso destro e l’altra il gomito sinistro tra le dita calde.  
«Spero di no! Un’altra emergenza come quella dell’anno scorso preferirei evitarmela, grazie!»  
Sospira l’ennesima volta, scuotendo la testa e scacciando qualche pensiero che ha tentato di riemergere dal passato. Tutto molle contro di lui, tutto caldo.  
«Preferisco inseguire qualche ordinario e banalissimo ladruncolo di quartiere.»  
«Che valoroso prode.»  
Lo canzona e gli nasce un sorriso tra le labbra. Makoto fa una piccola smorfia e si lascia baciare ancora.  
Solleva la mano ai suoi capelli, in una carezza che annulla tutto il resto del mondo, passato e presente e futuro. Il suo sguardo indugia solo un istante sulle spalle, l’attaccatura di pelle e ingranaggi che si appiattisce in una cicatrice perlacea, visibile a malapena.  
Mai più, ha promesso. Mai più.  
«Un minuto.»  
Si rifugia nel suo abbraccio e sospira contro la sua pelle.  
«Makoto.»  
Sorride tra i suoi capelli e lo bacia piano, respirando il suo profumo.  
È difficile parlare quando tutto vibra così tanto, dentro di sé. Sembra quasi che il mondo abbia perso di consistenza, o anche solo di importanza.  
Sente il cuore di lui battere.  
«Sono felice che tu sia il mio mate.»  
Contagio li ha invasi, non c’è davvero più confine tra loro se non la pelle impenetrabile – ma quello non è mai stato un problema irrisolvibile, finché erano capaci di stringersi e intrecciare le dita.  
Sousuke respira ancora.  
«Non poteva essere altri che te, no? Qualcuno capace di trovarmi sempre, anche quando mi perdo dentro di me-»  
«Sempre.»  
Makoto gli ha preso il viso nei palmi delle proprie mani, costringendolo ad alzare il mento e quindi anche lo sguardo, interrompendolo bruscamente.  
«Non ti lascerò mai andare, Sousuke. È una promessa.»  
Sousuke sa che è vero, ne è certo. Makoto arriverebbe a usare persino il Livello Cinque su di lui, e obbligarlo a eseguire i suoi ordini come una semplice marionetta, piuttosto che perderlo.  
Nella profondità del suo animo, Sousuke lo ha riconosciuto, e si sente riconosciuto.  
Il minuto è passato, quindi devono sciogliere il loro abbraccio: qualcuno bussa alla porta e li chiama, perché finiscano di cambiarsi e inizino a lavorare come gli eroi che sono diventati.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 **Note finali** : ALLORA! Eccoci qua!  
Ho tralasciato queste ultime note&spiegazioni alla fine per evitare di rovinare la lettura, ma vorrei mettere bene in chiaro quale sia la struttura di tutta la mia fic, arrivati a questo punto!  
Il prompt che avevo scelto cita, più o meno testualmente, “ogni persona ha poteri deboli, ma solo quando i soulmates sono assieme i poteri vengono amplificati”. Ovviamente una cosa del genere mi ha fatto subito pensare a una SuperHero!Au! Ho cercato di combinare le due cose in modo che venisse fuori qualcosa di organico e comprensibile. Siccome il mondo è popolato da persone con poteri – e sia chiaro, non tutti riescono a trovare la soulmate! – è nell’interesse comune che questi vengano innanzitutto schedati, e poi che questi loro poteri entrino in servizio per la comunità! Da qui il setting.  
Ho pianificato la classificazione dei “livelli” in base anche all’affinità di coppia. Se basta nascere per avere la base del proprio potere, solo una grandissima intesa col proprio soulmate potrà condurre alla piena realizzazione del proprio potenziale! Non a caso i titoli dei capitoli singoli sono “Livello uno/due/tre etc”.  
Ho pensato non solo a poteri che potessero essere associati, ma anche qualcosa che potesse “legarsi” al personaggio. Makoto è una persona molto dolce a mio avviso, molto empatica; questo è il suo potere: far entrare “per forza” le persone in empatia. Questa intromissione ovviamente, via via i Livelli diventano maggiori, può anche arrivare a un completo controllo dell’altra persona, ovvero partire dalla sfera emotiva di qualcuno fino ad arrivare a dominarne la volontà, e questo è il suo Livello Cinque. Sousuke invece è qualcosa di più “semplice”, una scarica elettrica tale che, senza un controllo esterno – ossia quello di Makoto – lo trasformerebbe in una palla di elettricità vagante, pericoloso per se stesso e per gli altri. In pratica è come se fosse esplosivo su due gambe; ho pensato che potesse essere bene associato a Sousuke perché è un personaggio che esprime potenza da ogni poro.  
Le loro interazioni partono dall’essere casuali, in “Livello Due”, perché il fatto che si siano incontrati è stato dettato dalla pura casualità. E questo ovviamente li ha colti di sorpresa, non potendo razionalizzare quello che era successo hanno impiegato diverso tempo prima di riuscire a entrare in sintonia. Sono una coppia precoce, ma anche molto lenta per questo – e spero di essere riuscita a esprimere il concetto e a descriverne anche gli effetti, perché è un punto abbastanza importante. Nel capitolo 3 Sousuke è parecchio contrario alla loro entrata in accademia perché, come spiego nel capitolo 4, Makoto ha molti dubbi riguardo tutta la cosa, ed essendo Sousuke SOUSUKE appunto, ovvero un essere iper protettivo, mi è venuto naturale pensare che si potesse comportare così.  
Ho accennato la HaruRin per puro spirito masochistico – scusatemi. Volevo descrivere anche una coppia che “si scontra” con il concetto di soulmate, che è riuscita ad amarsi nonostante non fossero chiaramente predestinati. Penso sia qualcosa di molto doloroso da provare, e in un universo del genere credo sia naturale incontrare coppie e personaggi che hanno questo destino. Ah, per la cronaca, se qualcuno non l’avesse capito, il mate di Haruka è Rei! Mentre quello di Rin non è canonico, se volete immaginarlo siete liberi di metterlo con chiunque voi vogliate!  
Ho preferito tenere il termine “mate” perché sinceramente non penso ci sia niente di più preciso tradotto in italiano per esprimere questo concetto!  
E niente, questo è quanto! Spero di essere stata totalmente chiara 😊  
 


End file.
